Heavenly ass
by Amazing person
Summary: What really happens in Orochimaru's hideout. Slash.


The heavenly ass

I let my hands wander down Sasuke's ass. Damned the guy has a perfect butt. Maybe it is due to all the fighting and jumping around. Doesn't matter. It fits so well to my hands. Just the right size and just the right feeling. Not soft and loose, but but a firm and tight. I squeeze his ass a bit and he let's out a small whimper. Oh yes, just keep doing that it turns me on.

"Oh please, please. Be tender I'm still virgin in my butt," he begs in a seductive voice. Sasuke shouldn't be so worried I have something much more interesting in my mind. Yes, something much more interesting. I hear him making small huffing voices. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much before with my hands.

The others are waiting for their turn. Maybe I should try to finish this a bit quicker, but in the end I decide to enjoy everything. I pull his pants down, so I can have a better access to his glorious butt cheeks. I feel my arousal growing. Damn why he must have such an awesome ass.

"What are you going to do?" he asks innocently. I just grin smugly.

"It'll be surprise," I answer making him look confused. I love when they get confused. It just adds more to my pleasure to catch them off guard.

I sit down a chair I had carried to the room earlier while taking a comfortable position. He looks at me even confused. The poor thing thinks I'm not gonna finish him off obviously. I show him with my hands to position himself over my legs. He looks unsure.

"Lay down on your stomach," I order while being completely expressionless, but he obeys the order without any complaints. Good, now we can get to the real business. I move my hand over his heavenly ass. He shivers under my touch which turns me on even more.

"What are you going to do?" He asks while moaning because of my so far gentle and professional treatment. Yeah, keep moaning as long as you can bitch. He can probably feel my arousal against his body, because it has gotten so big that I can barely keep it inside my pants.

"I'm going to make you feel good. Very good," I answer the lust dripping from my voice. I make a sudden grab for his ass. It feels so good to feel his ass cheeks getting stiff from the pain inflicted on them He lets out a whimper.

I release my hands from his ass. He looks over his shoulder at me with a questioning look. He seems to be asking "Did you stop already," but he doesn't actually let out even a word. I force him to look in front of him while I take my penis out of my pants. Oh yes, the good part is about to start. There's no way I'm going to let my penis suffer in my pants.

I raise my right hand high up while pinning down his head with my left one. Fastly I bring down my right hand to his ass. The action produces a high pitched slapping voice and a scream from him. There's a hand shaped red area on his ass. It looks so sweet. I've marked his ass my own now.

I repeat the slap and the same things happen again. Damnit it feels so good to hear the screams and my hand hitting the bare ass cheeks from heaven. He tries to struggle a bit obviously confused what I am doing.

"Stop that or I'll make you swallow my cock whole," I threaten him and he stops squirming.

While I'm spanking him I start jerking off with my other hand. He keeps screaming and moaning everytime I hit his ass. But this doesn't sartisfy me yet even though it's so hot to see his butt cheeks growing more and more red while I keep spanking him.

"Call me a duck," I demand with a husky voice. No reaction other than the moaning and screaming from my slaps.

"Call me a duck," I order him this time while adding more force to my spanking. He lets out a massive cry.

"Duck, please," he begs. I almost go over the border from that. That's it that's what I want to hear. I make my jerking harder. I spank him over and over. His ass must be begging for mercy right now or it's so numb that he doesn't feel anything anymore. He keeps begging for duck to spare him, but I know better. He likes to be spanked, but doesn't want to admit it.

I feel how I'm fastly progressing towards orgasm. It's the feedback that I'm receiving from each spank. How beautifully he arches his back while moaning duck to stop. It doesn't matter that my hand is starting to feel the pain, because the pain means the same as pleasure to me.

I make my final slap to the ass. I squeeze his ass so hard that he cries even more while I send my sperm flying over his bare back. It's so heavenly. I don't care what happens now. I see him falling off my legs down to the floor exhausted. The beautiful red hand marks decorating his whole ass. The heavenly ass which still after my treatment remains so perfect.

Oh well, I think I'm going to take a dump and then have a second round with one of the boys.


End file.
